Advancements in the field of planning for the purpose of setting up a transport infrastructure have helped to predict a replenishment demand at a plurality of locations. Replenishment demand may correspond to a measure of requirement of fuel to run vehicles. Fuel may correspond to electricity, gasoline, diesel, etc.
With advent and development of electric vehicles, there is need to have electric vehicle charging infrastructure. As the technology is still being adopted, the electric vehicle charging infrastructure are very few, and sparsely located in an area. Further, such electric vehicle charging stations may be placed at locations that may be selected on an ad hoc basis. The placement of electric vehicle charging stations on ad hoc basis may lead to improper utilization of the electric vehicle charging infrastructure. Thus, such locations may not be suited for a proper electric vehicle charging infrastructure that meets the electric vehicle charging needs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to those skilled in the art, through a comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.